


On top

by Sapisusie



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bottom Cloud Strife, Cheesy, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Mild Angst, Protective Tifa Lockhart, Smut, no betas we die like real men, this bad boy can fit so many errors, will try and fix them tho maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapisusie/pseuds/Sapisusie
Summary: Cloud and Tifa try something new in their sex life ;^DWarning lots of cheesy stuff.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	On top

Cloud had just come home from a seven day long journey, he missed his home, even though he probably wouldn't admit it if he was asked. The journey had given him a lot of time to think about his life and his relationship with Tifa...

He was about to hang his jacket when something bumped into him, when he looked down to look, then he saw little Malene smiling up at him.

“your back!” said Malene and jumped up and down while trying to still hug him, Cloud returned the hug and went down to eye level so he could pet her head. 

“mmmhm aren’t you forgetting someone” TIfa stood in the doorway with a teasing smile, on her face. Cloud blew some of his hair away from his face and said “ hmm not that i can think of” Tifa made an offended sound before shaking her head, and going over to him to give him a light punch on his bulky shoulder. “dumbass, kiss me” said Tifa and put her hands on her hips.

Even though it should have been a normal thing by now, Cloud still got pink ears whenever they did anything romantic. He went over to Tifa to give a chaste kiss on her lips. He had always been a little clumsy, when kissing but that just added to his dorky charm in Tifa's opinion. “gross” shricked Malene and ran to her room. Tifa giggled and left Cloud to hang his coat and settle in.

____________________

after they had eaten, and tugged malene in. they finally had time for them self, as they both sat on the sofa. Tifa was reading a book and cloud was doing some paperwork. They both sat in comfortable silence, and a silence Cloud really appreciated. Tifa knew that he always need some time to get used to his home again, when he had been on any long deliveries.

But she also knew he craved some comforting touch, so she laid her head on his shoulder while reading. They stayed like that for an hour or two just being comfortable in each other company.

“Tifa” Cloud whispered to check if she was still awake “yea Cloud?” she whispered back.  
He position himself so he could look her in the eyes, then he took her hands. His eyes tried to keep the eye contact but ultimately failed when the embarrassment got too much and he lowered his gaze. 

“do you perhaps wanna emm” Cloud blushed “wanna do something.. else”  
Tifa smirked and said cheekly “sex, are you asking me if i wanna have sex?” Cloud expression told her everything she needed to know.  
Tifa shifted herself so she was sitting on Cloud lap, then she leaned in so she could whisper in his ear “Cloud i’m surprised you would ask for this, your normally not the one to suggest something of that nature.” 

Tifa began to kiss down Clouds neck, which made him make a small whimper. “Tifa.. wait”  
Tifa hummed against his neck, “ I wanna.. be the one to lead” Tifa pulled away and with a surprised expression “ i mean i’m not against it, but why you wanna change things.”  
Tifa asked with a tone that didn't seem discouraging, she was just a bit confused, as normally Cloud would never play the active role. And seemed to prefer, being the more passive one. Which she had no problem with, as she enjoyed to see him unravel before her fingers into something like a blushing virgin.

“I just don’t wanna make you feel like it is one sided when we..” 

Tifa felt like she was in a teasing mood “when we what, Cloud~”

Cloud made a frustrated sound “Tifa please, i’m trying okay!”

“shh you will wake Malene” Tifa warned

“Ah shit yeah sorry” Cloud looked like a puppy that was left on the road and continued speaking with a small pout. “I wanted to be all confident and be able to be the one to sweep you off your feet for once”

“i just wish i could be a better man for you.. it must suck being with a guy who can’t even talk about .. sex or take the lead” continued Cloud and fiddle with his hands. After hearing that  
pressed Tifa herself closer and went in to give Cloud a deep kiss and then told him  
“ i’m happy that your getting more comfortable and i appreciate that you put so much thought into how i am feeling” 

She paused what she was saying to put her hand on his cheek, which he immediately leaned into by pure instinct which was adorable in Tifa opinion, he was such a touch starved boy she thought to herself and she knew that he needed reassurance when this subject came up . 

when Tifa began speak again was her voice thick with love and adoration for her little hero “but you don’t have to worry about me, i like being the one in control and there's nothing wrong with you liking being the more submissive” 

Cloud had long ago, gotten rid of most of his conflicted feelings with him being a bit of a masochist. He liked being able to let some else lead the way for him, even though he also feared it. But Tifa was such a comfort and stable part in his life that he felt that he could trust her with anything, without the fear of losing all control.

But he also wanted to try being the more dominant one, not just for Tifa sake but also because he wanted to experience it ,and try different things now that they are further ahead in their relationship.

“No i know Tifa but i also wanna do it for myself, i wanna try being the one to take action and make you feel good first” Cloud said with the last part with a husky voice which made Tifa cheeks heat up “Okay then, Cloud lead the way!” Tifa winked and went to lay down on the sofa.

She stared up at cloud face with lidded big brown eyes, a light blush and mouth parted.  
Cloud felt himself harden at the image before him and took off his shirt, then he went straight for it and kissed her neck which made her let out a soft gasp and then he continued to get into it by letting his hands wander form down to the start of her skirt and up to her breast 

He founded her breast over her top for a little while and placed sloppy kisses down her neck then went further down to her collar bone before pulling away to get her top and bar off:  
So she was half naked and then he continued to caress her body.  
The chill made Clouds warm touch stand out even more, and her nipples were getting hard. then his mouth went even lower till it reached her nipple which he began licking and sucking which made Tifa moan softly.

Which encouraged Cloud to go further, he let his hand fall down to her shirt and went under.  
He let his finger glide slowly across her riff(hole idk) and added a bit of pressure when he found her clit. Tifa couldn't help making sounds expresically since Cloud was looking directly at her with his pretty blue eyes filled with lust, while he pleasured her. 

Even though Cloud felt pride swell up and happiness every time he made Tifa moan, he also knew that they shouldn't make too much noise as it could potentially wake Malene and make the situation awkward. So he moved his mouth up to hers, to stifle her moans.  
He licked her lip to silently ask for access to get inside, which Tifa gladly granted. Tifa would normally be the one to ask for access, but she must admit that she welcomed the change, it was nice to be the one getting all the attention.  
.  
while he swirled his tongue against hers, he started to slide a finger inside her walls and begang fingering her. He could feel her getting more into the kiss and she did that freaky thing with her tongue that always made Cloud knees become jelly. Cloud broke the kiss to goan softly and pant, his own erection was loudly complaining from the lack of love.

but before he could think another thought, smashed Tifa her lips into Clouds. She kissed him passionately, which meant that she was getting closer to her orgasme, the thought made Cloud dick throb, as he speed up his finger and added two more. Tifa was a lot more unhinged than she normally would be, or maybe it was more that Cloud could focus solely on Tifa reactions, now that he was the one giving instead of receiving, how she tighten around him when he nearly pulled his fingers out and her soft goans when he slammed them back in as deep as he could reach, trying as hard as he could to hit her sweet spots.

Tifa tried she really did, but she just wasn’t good at sitting back and enjoying the show and she was getting impatient. So she let her legs lock around Cloud and pulled him closer to her, which caused his crotch to press into hers. Cloud let out a moan and nearly fell on top of Tifa, but he pulled himself together rather fast and took the hint.

she rolled her hips into Clouds, and had an iron lock.  
“Tifa, stop you ah need to let me take my pants off” Cloud said as he was unable to move away

“huh oh yeah your right” Tiffa gave a hazy smile, she let her lock soften enough for Cloud to be able to get his pants off, Then he pulled down her shirt and was about to make sure that she was prepared but Tifa was way too far ahead for more foreplay. so she tried again to pull him towards her “enough foreplay fuck me already” Tifa whined. 

Clouds cheeks got covered with a blush and he made a little whiny sound as the words made him impossibly hard and began doing as he was told.  
He gently pushed his member into her hole, and as he sank the whole thing completely inside her. He felt Tifa hands warp around his shoulder, and let out a soft moan directly into his ear. Which made Cloud mind hasy as he forgot everything about his fear of being too harsh or other insecurities . 

He bucked his hips and started to smash into her. which caused her to cry out in pleasure, and tighten her legs around him. He quickly set a fast and rough pace, still conscious of Tifa reaction. But by the sound of moans and encouraging words to go harder and faster were clear indicator of her enjoying it. 

With every thrust bounced her giant breasts, he could feel her nails drag across his shoulder and the way her hips tried to meet his made the pace even faster. They started kissing again to quiet both of them down, both eagerly exploring each others mouths with their tongues in turn. Cloud then let his head hang as he sped up his pace, started babbling “so good” “ your so tight” “Tifa i love you” and other words of adoration and love. 

Tifa pulled her upper body closer to him the embrace him, Cloud was more an action speak louder and no words needed kinda guy. So the rare times where Cloud would tell her that he loved her where always special to her.

Cloud returned the embrace and as he felt Tifa tighten around him and heard her cry out when she reached her peak, was enough to send him over the edge. He rode out both of their orgasme till he had come with all that he had in him inside her. Then he gave a few lazy thrust form the aftershock. and proceeded to lay down on Tifa.

They both were pretty gross by now but both being too comfortable and happy to care, plus neither of them wanted to leave each other too already. Tifa combed her fingers through Clouds spiky hair, and kissed the top of his forehead. “ That was really nice Cloud” Cloud continued to hide his face in her chest and mumbled “glad you liked it” 

It was normal for Cloud to be a bit shy and unresponsive after sex, also he was probably embarrassed from saying all those things about her. Tifa let out a soft laugh and whispered  
“ i love you” not really expecting an answer but Cloud peaked his head up enough for Them to make eye contact “ I love you too Tifa”. After a few more minutes of cuddling declared Tifa that she needed to clean up and they should get to their bedroom before they fell asleep on the sofa

As Tifa came back into the bedroom, and went over to Cloud to put her arm around him. Asked Cloud if it was too much, which Tifa assured him that he was never too much.

“ to be honest it might had been a bit too much for me, not that it wasn't good just a lot of pressure” Cloud admitted “ would you be too disappointed if we go back to the old roles next time?” Tifa stroke his arm when answering “ Cloud trust me, i like it but it's more in my nature to be the one to lead” Tifa smirked and continued speaking “besides you always have been a bottom boy anyway”

Cloud made an frustrated sound and mumbled. “is that even a thing with straight relationships” which made Tifa giggle but before they could bicker anymore, was the two hit with the long day and felt asleep with Tifa big spooning Cloud.

**Author's Note:**

> first time posting be nice, my mom said it was pretty good tho. ;^D might fix some of the errors l


End file.
